If I never knew you
by Bluemoonwolf
Summary: C'est un one-shot en deux parties. 'Je dois vous avouer que j'ai longtemps réfléchi au sort que j'allais vous réserver... La mort bien évidemmment ; mais Lord Voldemort sait se montrer clément. Un seul de vous mourra... et c'est à vous de le décider.'
1. If I never knew you

Pov général

Hermione regarda un instant le ciel sombre qui se lacérait de brillants éclairs, tranchant sur les lourds nuages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus des ruines de Poudlard. Poudlard… Le lieu qui avait bercé son enfance et son adolescence, qui l'avait naître femme et sorcière ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un amas de roches fumantes sur lesquelles s'élevaient leur marque, signe abominable mais irréfutable de sa victoire.

Ses souvenirs jaillirent en elle comme un flot ininterrompu qui lui donna envie de vomir et elle ferma les yeux, prise de nausée ; _Harry, elle et Ron assis sur le sol humide des toilettes, perchés sur un chaudron bouillonnant ; elle virevoltait dans la Grande Salle, heureuse et rayonnante au bras du célèbre Viktor Krum attirant sur elle des regards mi-jaloux mi-admiratifs ; elle se tenait entouré de ses amis devant une double tombe de marbre blanc un lys pourpre à la main… Elle plongeait son regard dans ses prunelles d'acier en fusion, se fondant en lui comme si sa vie en dépendait ; elle rougissait face à leurs corps nus emmêlés sous les draps et s'imprégnait de son odeur de menthe poivrée si familière et réconfortante._

Elle se redressa et retint un gémissement en sentant le sang s'écouler de ses plaies à nouveau et la douleur la traversa comme un poignard laissant sa chair à vif. Sur le sol, l'herbe se teintaient du même pourpre que ces lys qu'elle aimait tant, gorgée de la vie des centaines de tombés. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des adolescents, des géants, des centaures et tant d'autres… Un carnage à l'image de ce que Lord Voldemort avait voulu pour mettre fin à la rébellion… Elle dévisagea les corps de ceux qui, pétrifiés d'horreur avaient vu cette intense lumière verte qui avait éclairé toute la nuit le champ de bataille venir vers eux et les priver de tout souffle ; ils s'étaient effondrés les yeux grands ouverts témoignant de l'indicible horreur de cette guerre. Mais le plus insoutenable était les visages défigurés des morts sous la torture lente et intense d'un Doloris ou d'un Sectumsempra.

Perdue dans ses pensées macabres, Hermione ne sentit pas l'étreinte mortelle à laquelle l'arrachait une silhouette pourtant bien connue ; se libérant de l'étreinte de son agresseur elle se retourna et faillit s'évanouir de douleur. Face à elle, le teint cadavérique, les longs cheveux roux flottant allègrement autour de son visage dénué de toute vie se tenait Ginny Weasley, ou plutôt son enveloppe corporelle ayant rejoint les rangs du Lord. Quelle douce vengeance cela avait il du être lorsqu'il avait pu tuer puis faire renaître l'amour de son ennemi juré sous la forme d'un cadavre ambulant songea Hermione avant de murmurer doucement ''Ginny ?''. Celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement, son visage naguère éclatant ne ressemblant désormais plus qu'à un masque grotesque, les yeux vides et la bouche largement ouverte. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione ; elle avait cru que cette guerre lui avait ôté toute compassion, toute raison, la transformant en machine à tuer et non plus à défendre sa vie ; elle venait de comprendre que c'était faux, cette simple hésitation le prouvait. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa vers celle qui avait été sa sœur et s'écria :

''Inflammare !!!''.

L'inferius se tordit de douleur sous l'effet du sortilège, levant ses mains décharnées vers le ciel pendant qu'il entamait une macabre danse au milieu des flammes. Puis une voix gémissante résonna s'éleva de la carcasse brûlée plus insoutenable que jamais :

-''_Hermiiiione… Tu es mon amie. Sauve-moi ! Je t'en prie, je brûle ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi !_''

Dans un soudain accès de peur Hermione se jeta sur le corps en criant ''Ginny ! Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée…'' Ne se souciant plus des flammes qui léchaient ses habits, elle se précipita vers le corps de son amie et sentit une force herculéenne l'en arracher et la plaquer au sol ''Non !!!!!!!!'' hurla t'elle en voyant les spasmes de son amie qui s'écroula au sol en gémissant d'une voix sifflante ''_Mon amie… Tu es mon amie Hermiiiiione… Sauve moi, Hermiiiiione…_''. Hermione enfouit son visage contre le corps de son sauveur providentiel qu'elle enserra de toutes ses forces avant de redresser la tête. Face à elle, se tenait Drago Malefoy…

Pov Drago

La fin de cette guerre est imminente et ils le savent, tous. La victoire appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Poudlard n'est plus qu'une ruine qui servira de tombeau aux fous qui ont refusés d'abandonner… Potter n'a plus aucune chance, si courageux soit il. Et elle… Elle m'appartient Potter et ça tu as été bien trop aveugle pour le voir, tu n'aurais pas du me sous estimer Potter et ta petite belette de compagnie non plus. L'issue de cette guerre m'importe peu ; tout ce que je désire c'est elle. Quel que soit le vainqueur, je l'emmènerais loin de toute cette haine et nous serons seuls… A-t-elle seulement compris que je l'aimais plus que tout ? Ce désir brûlant que j'ai pour elle ? Mon souffle de vie, ma passion, ma liberté, mon envol…

Un cri interrompt brutalement mes pensées. Je connais cette voix. Je cours. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve mais je ne laisserais personne la toucher. Elle est à moi.

Je la vois, la baguette dressée face à une silhouette qui me semble familière, Ginny Weasley ! Enfin ce qu'il en reste… Elle brandit sa baguette sans trembler et hurle son sortilège ; elle est magnifique ainsi, sa silhouette nimbée de flammes, les cheveux en batailles et les lèvres gonflées par la soif. Elle se jette au milieu des flammes. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je bondis, je suis si loin… Je saute et la plaque au sol, l'empêchant de se relever ; la voix de Weasley gémissant à nos oreilles. Elle crie et je la serre contre moi plus fort encore, à limite de l'étouffer. Elle hoquète doucement, secouée, puis relève la tête et là je croise son regard brillant de colère.

Pov Hermione

Je me serre contre son corps, je veux oublier ces cris qui me hantent et me déchirent. J'ai tué celle qui était ma sœur, ma confidente, ma seule amie. J'étouffe, je me débats et il me serre plus fort encore ; je veux que cette guerre se termine, je veux être libre, je veux que ceux auxquels je tiens vivent… Je pleure et pose ma tête contre son cou ; une odeur familière et réconfortante parvient à mes narines, une odeur piquante et douce à la fois. Je relève la tête et je contemple celui que je n'aurais jamais plus espéré voir. C'est lui ! Ses yeux d'orage brillants, ses mèches platines collées à son visage, ce sourire à la fois narquois et inquiet…

Pov général

Hermione se recula brutalement, tentant de se défaire de la prise d'acier du jeune homme ; peine perdue, celui-ci la maintint au sol d'une seule main. Elle se débattit violemment et laissa échapper entre ses dents : ''Ordure ! Lâche moi tout de suite !''. Il esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de plus en plus de son corps, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Elle respira péniblement, sentant le souffle brûlant de Malefoy sur ses lèvres et son regard sarcastique posé sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais avant qu'un seul son puisse s'échapper de sa gorge, sa bouche fut emprisonnée dans un baiser impérieux auquel elle ne put que se soumettre. Il la sentit se tendre sous l'impulsion du baiser puis se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il montait ses mains vers son visage pour le décoller doucement du sien. Il la contempla, ses yeux brillants de colère, d'incompréhension et de désir mêlés, ses joues rougies, ses mèches de miel collées à son front. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent puis se touchèrent, front contre front, nez contre nez, les yeux fermés, cherchant simplement à se délecter de cette paix trop fugace au milieu du champ de bataille.

Elle murmura doucement :

- ''Pourquoi ?''.

Il caressa tendrement ses lèvres de son pouce et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- ''Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai été élevé dans cet univers. Il fait partie de moi et je fais partie de lui. Tout comme toi.''.

Elle cracha :

''Je ne ferais jamais partie de ton univers Drago Malefoy !''.

Il rit :

''Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix à dire vrai Hermione. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, tout comme moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Nous sommes deux êtres à part entière de cette guerre, nous n'en faisons pas réellement partie, nous nous battons par choix ou par obligation mais dans un univers manichéen qui ne nous satisfait pas. Alors pourquoi ne pas enfin tirer notre révérence ?''.

Elle le dévisagea lentement, il semblait plus sérieux que jamais ''Tu es fou…'' murmura t'elle. ''Fou de toi.''

Il la serra contre lui de nouveau, plaquant doucement ses lèvres contre son oreille et chuchotant ces mots qui firent frémir la jeune fille ''Si tu savais comme je t'aime…''Il la redressa lentement la maintenant serrée contre lui, ses iris d'orage contre les siennes, caramels puis il descendit à nouveau à la rencontre de ses lèvres, plus tendre que jamais auparavant, l'enserrant comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Ce fut un cri de douleur qui stoppa leur étreinte leur rappelant avec force que le champ de bataille dans lequel ils se tenaient était bien réel. Un silence de mort régnait sur le parc dévasté, tout combat avait cessé, les quelques survivants des deux camps se tenant massés en un même endroit d'où un nouveau cri de douleur s'échappa. Hermione sembla un instant revenir à la réalité et s'arracha de l'étreinte de Drago parcourant à fond de train les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparait de l'attroupement. Le cri d'horreur qu'elle voulut pousser mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se figea face à l'insoutenable spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Harry Potter, le Survivant, son ami de toujours se tordait à terre, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables sous l'influence du tout nouveau sortilège de Lord Voldemort, le Crucio.

Il hurlait, sentant son corps se déchirer, brûlé par l'effet des centaines d'aiguilles enflammés qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps déjà salement blessé par les combats.

Hermione hurla ''Harry !!!''. Elle se jeta devant lui prêt à encaisser le prochain sort destiné à celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme leur seul espoir et qui aujourd'hui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un pantin misérablement désarticulé par la douleur. Elle s'agenouilla près de son ami, passant une main fraîche sur le front poisseux de sueur ; ''Harry ! Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ne perds pas espoir s'il te plaît Harry… Reste avec nous ! Je sais que tu peux le vaincre, j'ai confiance en toi !''.

Celui que l'on nommait autrefois l'Elu ouvrit péniblement les yeux et toussa dans un râle horrible :

''Merci Mione mais je crois que cette fois, je n'y arriverais pas. Je me sens si vide…''.

Un sifflement interrompit les paroles du jeune homme, faisant se retourner Hermione. Un claquement de mains retentit parmi le silence :

''Félicitations miss Granger. Quelle touchante conversation et quelle obstination ! Je me dois de rendre hommage à cette qualité si essentielle et si prévisible chez ces chers Gryffondors.''

Péniblement Hermione se redressa et contempla un instant l'homme qui venait de parler. Bien qu'il n'ait plus rien d'humain selon elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté retrouvée des dix sept ans du jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux de jais qui exprimait fièrement sa totale victoire sur la résistance.

''Je dois avouer miss Granger que vous me surprenez et à dire vrai m'impressionnez à la fois'' déclara t'il posément ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

''Vraiment ?'' demanda t'elle narquoisement ''et le pourquoi d'une telle admiration à mon égard, mon seigneur ?''.

Il sourit face à l'ironie à peine marquée de la jeune fille puis déclara :

''Admiration ? Vous vous surestimez miss Granger. Non à dire vrai ma surprise se porte plutôt sur le fait qu'en dehors de votre malheureux Survivant étendu à mes pieds, vous êtes la seule personne de ce champ de bataille portant du sang de Moldu dans les veines et encore en vie.''

Elle ricana puis fit mine de réfléchir un instant

- '' Je vous remercie infiniment d'une telle…attention à mon égard mais il me semble que vous ayez fait une erreur. Trois personnes ce soir porte encore du sang de Moldu dans les veines et la troisième c'est vous !!!'' cracha t'elle en levant sa baguette vers le Lord et s'écriant ''Avada Kedavra !''.

Surpris et fou de colère, le seigneur des Ténèbres para facilement l'attaque avant de s'écrier à son tour ''Endoloris !!!''. Au même instant une épaisse lumière bleue entoura s'échappa de l'assemblée pour se diriger sur Hermione l'entourant et formant un épais rempart sur lequel le sort rejailli violemment, projetant la jeune fille plusieurs mètres en arrière. ''Qu'est ce que… ?'' Lord Voldemort se retourna soudain comme frappé d'une évidence ; au milieu du cercle des Mangemorts et des rescapés de la Résistance se tenait Drago Malefoy, la baguette pointé sur lui.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et abaissa sa baguette puis d'une démarche nonchalante se dirigea vers Hermione ; la jeune femme avait été sonnée par la puissance du sortilège et s'agrippa au cou de Malefoy comme a une bouée de sauvetage, se laissant tendrement relever. Toute l'assemblée resta pétrifiée de stupeur face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Drago Malefoy, Mangemort fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et issu d'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang pur de la confrérie des sorciers venait de sauver la vie puis d'enlacer amoureusement Hermione Granger, Sang de Bourbe, Résistante et la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter. Visiblement, cela fut un peu trop pour les esprits des spectateurs qui se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes gens en demande visible d'explications. Mais le couple semblait bien incapable de réagir logiquement, enlacés dans une étreinte folle, les yeux dans les yeux comme s'ils tentaient de lire dans l'âme l'un de l'autre. Ce fut le gémissement d'un Harry abasourdi qui acheva le silence : ''Mione… Tu…Dis moi que c'est une blague…Il…Vous ?'' ; Lord Voldemort ne sembla pas étonné ce qui frappa Drago Malefoy.

''Vous saviez…'' murmura le jeune homme ''depuis le début vous saviez. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez fait porter toutes mes missions sur elle.''

Voldemort esquissa un sourire :

''Perspicace jeune Malefoy. J'ai toujours trouvé regrettable qu'un partisan de talent tel que toi ai trahi notre cause.''

Malefoy déclara d'une voix tranchante :

''Je n'ai jamais souhaité prendre part à ce combat. M'agenouiller au pied d'un despote sadique tout comme servir la cause de ceux qui se disent justes m'a toujours répugné. En tant que Malefoy je conserve ma fierté et ne me laisserait jamais dicter ma conduite.

Ton courage m'impressionne jeune Malefoy. Bien peu d'hommes ayant prononcé de tels mots devant moi sont encore là pour les répéter, susurra d'une voix doucereuse celui que l'on appelait autrefois Tom Jedusor. Toutefois, tu étais destiné à me servir et tu as faibli face à une Sang de Bourbe lorsque tu aurais pu tout avoir et pour cela tu vas payer''.

Hermione se serra contre Drago et cracha :

''Vous ne le toucherez pas Jedusor ! Pas avant de m'avoir tuée !''

Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire sardonique :

- ''Ne vous inquiétez pas de votre mort Miss Granger, elle arrivera bien assez tôt ! Mais avant cela je compte bien en finir avec votre cher Survivant !

- Non Harry !!!''

Hermione hurla puis se débattit dans les bras de Malefoy qui resserra son étreinte contre son torse. ''Avada Kedavra !'' rugit Voldemort. L'éclair vert sorti de sa baguette fusa inexorablement vers le Survivant pour le frapper en pleine poitrine. Pendant un instant Harry redressa son visage vers Hermione qui eut le faible espoir que le sortilège ait échoué puis les yeux d'émeraude se voilèrent et le corps torturé du jeune homme retomba lentement vers le sol, privé de vie, semblant emporter dans sa mort tout l'espoir de vaincre un jour la tyrannie. Dans la plaine un silence de mort avait figé tout les combattants comme si un dernier hommage pouvait encore être rendu au jeune garçon…

Un cri déchirant rompit le silence.

''Harry !!!!!!!''

Surpris, Drago lâcha la jeune femme qui s'élança vers le corps de celui qui avait été son frère. Lentement elle s'agenouilla, ôta les lunettes arrondies si souvent réparées par ses soins puis tendrement, ferma les beaux yeux avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux pendant qu'elle enserrait le corps de son ami murmurant des mots connus d'elle seule, des images flottant devant ses yeux _; ''Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien'' ''J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme !'' ''Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il ya des choses beaucoup plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié…'' ''Tu es un grand sorcier Harry !'' ''Vous m'avez entendu ? Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.'' ''Arrête de l'appeler Vicky !'' ''Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?'' ''Pas question que nous nous séparions !'' ''On viendra te retrouver Harry et on t'accompagnera où que tu ailles.'' ''Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.''_ . Une voix cruelle vint la tirer de sa mélancolie.

''Bien miss Granger, il me semble que je vous avais promis quelque chose.''

Hermione se releva rapidement mais pas assez pour éviter un Doloris du Lord ; à l'instant même ou le sortilège atteint son corps elle se tordit brutalement, le corps secoué de spasmes, enserrant ses bras autour de son corps et enfonçant ses dents dans la peau tendre de ses lèvres empêchant ainsi un seul son de sortir de sa bouche. Etonné par une telle résistance, Lord Voldemort abaissa sa baguette face à la jeune femme haletante qui redressa la tête, les yeux brillants de démence. Elle cracha à terre puis regarda son ennemi, la voix qui sortit cependant de ses lèvres ne semblait plus être la sienne, emplie du cynisme d'un adulte et de l'incompréhension d'un enfant.

''Vous avez pris tous ceux que j'avais, tous ceux que j'aimais. Il ne me reste aujourd'hui plus que l'amour d'un seul homme pour me tenir debout. La douleur n'est rien, plus rien Lord Voldemort. Vous avez perdu je le sais et j'ose espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un réussira à éradiquer le mal qui est en vous.''

Elle soupira doucement puis s'écroula à terre, vidée de toutes sensations, de toutes émotions et contempla doucement la foule autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir les ruines de Poudlard et sourit amèrement en se rappelant tout ce que ce lieu avait abrité pour elle ; dans la foule des rescapés, le visage rond et lunaire de Neville Londubat la regardait, en larmes ; elle put distinguer les orbes froides de Lucius Malefoy qui à cet instant n'avait plus rien de sa classe d'autrefois ; elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage désolé de son ancien professeur de potions qui la regardait pour la première fois de sa vie avec une nuance de respect mêlé à de la pitié. Puis d'un coup plus rien de tout cela n'eut d'importance, elle sombra.

Pov Hermione

Je ne peux pas croire qu'Harry soit mort. Pourtant c'est son visage que je sers contre mon corps, je ne vois plus ses beaux yeux verts qui s'amusaient tant de nos disputes à Ron et à moi, je ne vois plus cette étincelle lorsqu'il regardait Ginny. Il ne peut pas être mort… Harry était notre espoir, notre lumière dans les ténèbres, Harry était mon frère. Je me souviens de notre rencontre dans le wagon du Poudlard Express, du bal de Noël, de nos promesses, à lui, à Ron et à moi. On s'était promis qu'on ne se séparerait jamais… Mais je te le jure Harry je te rejoindrais. On se retrouvera toi, moi et Ron comme avant. Je sais que je vais mourir.

Pov général

Les yeux d'Hermione clignèrent douloureusement avant de se décider à s'ouvrir. Elle sentait une masse tiède contre son corps et gémit. Drago Malefoy posa sa paume fraîche sur le front de la jeune femme puis appuya sa joue contre la sienne tendrement l'enlaçant avec force. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée dans ses bras, lui assis contre le mur de ce qui semblait être un cachot miteux où une seule paillasse leur servait de rempart contre le froid. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle peinait à distinguer ses traits mais elle savait qu'il la regardait, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, elle sourit doucement et l'entoura de ses bras. Dans l'horreur de cette guerre et de ce cachot glacé, ils s'illuminaient mutuellement et malgré l'avenir incertain qui les menaçait ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer plus fort que jamais, enserrés l'un contre l'autre quémandant un peu de chaleur, de tendresse et d'affection.

Quelques heures passèrent, qui semblèrent être des jours lorsque la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit sur le rictus triomphant de Walden McNair, le bourreau favori de Lord Voldemort.

''Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger… Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…susurra t'il d'une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.''

Drago se redressa, maintenant Hermione contre lui puis lâcha d'une voix froide :

''Où McNair ?

Le Maître vous attend dans la Salle du Conseil. Je suis chargé de vous escorter… Le moindre faux pas de votre part pourrait avoir des conséquences…terribles ; dont ni vous ni moi n'avons envie. N'est ce pas ?

Ordure !'' siffla Hermione.

Le visage de McNair pâlit brusquement et un sourire mauvais s'inscrivit sur son visage :

''Petite Sang de Bourbe. Avant ce soir, tu auras regretté ces paroles. Je peux te l'assurer… Maintenant allons y !''

Il laissa les deux adolescents passer dans le couloir, la main d'Hermione ayant agrippée celle de Drago comme si elle avait voulu se graver dans la chair du jeune homme.

Pov Drago

Elle serre ma main si fort que je sens les battements de son cœur circuler à travers la mienne, à moins que ce ne soit ses tremblements. Elle a peur… J'entends son souffle erratique sur ma peau et j'ai envie de hurler… Il va la tuer et je ne pourrais rien faire ; la haine et la colère me rongent les entrailles et je serre sa main encore plus fort. Elle pousse un gémissement et je sens ses os craquer mais elle ne la retire pas. Elle doit penser à Potter et à Weasley… Ces deux imbéciles… Ils ont tout perdu dans cette petite guerre inconsciente… Je retiens un gémissement. Moi aussi j'ai tout perdu…

Pov général

Les couloirs se succédaient sous les pas d'Hermione et de Malefoy dans un silence glacial. L'air suintait la mort et le désespoir comme les gouttelettes d'eau suintaient des murs se transformant en larmes de glaces. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient à leurs oreilles et leurs permettaient de se raccrocher à un son, à une image… Plongés dans un noir total, seulement guidés par la baguette de McNair projetant un faible éclat laiteux sur les parois des corridors ; ils leurs semblaient que plus rien ne les habitait. Toute trace d'humanité fuyait leur corps, ne laissant que deux esprits rompus se raccrochant à la mince parcelle de vie qu'ils ressentaient en l'autre au travers de leurs mains jointes.

Une porte s'ouvrit face à eux et ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle aussi froide que tout le reste de la forteresse. Face à eux, le cercle des Mangemorts se brisa pour laisser apparaître à leur vue, Lord Voldemort drapé de noir, portant fièrement le visage diaphane du jeune Tom Jedusor qu'il avait été. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui frissonna ; cet homme, si tenté que l'on puisse lui donner ce nom était fascinant. La beauté arrogante déformait les traits qui avaient gardé un léger aspect reptilien et les pupilles rouges sang qui dévisageaient la moindre parcelle de son corps la troublaient au-delà du possible.

''Avancez…'' siffla la voix.

Hermione aurait voulu ne jamais obéir mais ses jambes semblèrent glisser toutes seules ; elle sentit qu'à ses côtés, Drago tentait d'opposer la même résistance en vain. Le cercle des Mangemorts se referma sur le couple. Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent fièrement la tête ce qui fit glisser des sifflements de mécontentement dans les rangs des fidèles du Lord.

''Comment oses-tu ?!?! Sale petit traître à ton sang !!! Nous déshonorer pour une Sang de Bourbe !!!

La paix, Bellatrix… sourit d'un air amusé Voldemort. Ton neveu aura tout le temps de se repentir pour sa trahison.

Merci Maître…'' murmura la Mangemorte d'un ton obséquieux qui acheva de dégoûter Hermione.

Le visage de Voldemort se tourna à nouveau vers les deux adolescents et un nouveau sourire s'étira sur la face blafarde en voyant leurs mains jointes à s'en broyer les phalanges. Ce petit jeu amusait particulièrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se délectait d'avance à l'idée de la future souffrance infligée aux deux rebelles.

Pov Voldemort

L'amour n'existe pas. Il n'est qu'une forme primitive et animale d'un désir que l'on a envers ce qui nous est inaccessible. Severus Rogue en avait fait la douloureuse expérience mais il a reconnu que ce sentiment n'était rien. Le jeune Malefoy ne cèdera pas et c'est ma foi beaucoup plus…délectable. L'arrogance que lui prête son nom ajouté à son orgueil naturel font qu'il se pliera à toutes mes volontés pour sauver sa chère Sang de Bourbe. Il me défie déjà de la toucher et je le sens près à exploser derrière ce visage stoïque. Quand à elle, la peur dégouline de tout son petit corps et j'entends d'ici les battements de son cœur affolé… Jouissif… Son petit courage Gryffondor ne la mènera pas à la victoire cette fois ci… Dumbledore avait raison ; la mort n'est rien aux vues des souffrances que l'on peut infliger à l'esprit d'un homme.

Pov général

''Je dois vous avouer que j'ai longtemps réfléchi au sort que j'allais vous réserver Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy… La mort bien évidemment ; mais Lord Voldemort sait se montrer clément. Un seul de vous mourra… et c'est à vous de le décider.''

Dans la salle, un silence de mort prend la place des insultes et des rires. Les Mangemorts sont estomaqués de la cruauté de leur Maître et seule une plainte faible retentit parmi le calme, celle de Narcissa Malefoy.

''Pardon ? s'étrangle Hermione. L'un de nous… ? Vous feriez mieux de me tuer tout de suite Lord Voldemort. Je ne déciderais pas de la mort de Drago ; jamais…

Tout comme moi. Il est inutile de perdre notre temps my Lord'', déclare ironiquement Drago. ''Vous ne pouvez détruire ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre.''

Nous verrons jeune Malefoy, nous verrons… Je vous accorde une unique nuit pour prendre votre décision. Sachez que si elle n'est pas prise demain matin au lever du jour…l'un de vous deux mourra sous les yeux de l'autre dans d'atroces souffrances.''

Pov Voldemort

Je sais que je viens de les briser. Leur air perdu suffit à m'en convaincre en tout les cas. Les yeux de la Sang de Bourbe se sont éteints au moment même où elle a entendu ma dernière phrase. Quand à ceux du jeune Malefoy ils ont perdu toute leur hargne habituelle pour laisser place à l'incompréhension totale. Il croit avoir gagné parce qu'il s'imagine déjà se sacrifier pour sa petite Sang de Bourbe mais il n'a pas encore compris qu'en réalité, il a déjà perdu.

Pov général

La porte du cachot se referma en un grondement sourd sur Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. L'un en face de l'autre, il n'osait plus lever les yeux de peur que leur prunelle s'entre croisent un instant et qu'ils puissent y lire toute la détresse qui les consumait. Un moment pourtant, Malefoy n'y tenant plus redressa doucement la tête et dévisagea lentement Hermione, de minces sillons d'eau claire traçaient leur chemin sur les joues sales de la jeune femme pour aller s'écraser sur sa gorge dans un bruit silencieux. Malefoy s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur le menton de la jeune femme pour redresser vers lui le visage amaigrie et striée de larmes. A cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre dans toute leur relation, il la trouva belle, plus que jamais belle… Avec tendresse, il prit en coupe l'ovale mince de son visage et l'approcha du sien puis avec une passion proche du désespoir il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il sentit qu'à son tour, elle posait ses mains dans son dos et qu'elle le serrait à l'en étouffer, amplifiant le baiser. Ils ne séparèrent leurs lèvres que lorsque l'air se mit à leur manquer. Les yeux dans les yeux, orbes noisette contre iris d'orages, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis d'un coup Hermione murmura doucement dans le cou de Malefoy :

''Je suis tellement désolée…

Pourquoi ? murmura douloureusement celui-ci.

A cause de moi… Une boule lui noua la gorge. Il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'on ne se rencontre jamais…

Ne répète jamais ça !!!'' cria t'il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux déments de colère et la secoua violemment. Elle gémit :

''Drago ! Drago arrête, tu me fais mal !''

Comprenant qu'il était en train de blesser la jeune femme ; Drago s'arrêta net puis enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, respirant l'odeur douce et piquante de mûre qui s'en dégageait.

''Pardon… murmura-t-il difficilement. Je suis désolé mais ne redis jamais ça. Jamais.''

Elle acquiesça doucement puis se serra à nouveau contre lui ; il parsemait son visage de petits baisers descendait jusqu'à sa clavicule puis remontait chercher ses lèvres dans une étreinte plus fougueuse que jamais. Ce fut elle qui détacha la première ses lèvres puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux ; avec douceur elle passa sa main sur la joue râpeuse et d'un coup murmura :

''Fais-moi l'amour.

Hermione… murmura Drago.

S'il te plaît… Je, je voudrais me réveiller dans ta chaleur…une dernière fois.''

Avec une tendresse nouvelle, il attrapa ses lèvres et la serra contre lui, descendant ses mains le long de son dos avec précaution puis remontant lentement, glissant ses mains sous le pull et effleurant de ses doigts froids les hanches tièdes. Elle gémit contre sa bouche puis effleura d'une main tendre les cheveux d'or blanc.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me_

Il retira doucement son pull puis le posa à terre, elle ne portait qu'un mince débardeur en dessous et le froid la fit trembler. Il se serra doucement contre elle pour la réchauffer et sentit qu'elle ôtait son propre pull suivi de son débardeur. Elle se tenait devant lui ne portant plus sur son buste qu'un soutien gorge noir qui tranchait avec la peau crème des seins qu'il contenait. Il se sentit frémir lorsqu'elle passa ses petites mains hésitantes sur la peau pâle de son ventre suivant la ligne douce de ses abdos pour aller plus loin encore puis remonter en rougissant lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point ses caresses lui faisait de l'effet. Il se saisit de ses mains et les embrassa tendrement avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

Avec douceur il la saisit, laissant ses jambes se nouer autour de son corps puis la déposa sur leur maigre paillasse. Il se mit à la contempler, étendue sous lui, ses joues qu'il devinait rose d'excitation dans la pénombre de leur cellule puis il déposa des baisers tendres à travers le tissu du soutien gorge, descendant doucement vers son pantalon qu'il lui ôta avec douceur la laissant en sous vêtements face à lui, les fines jambes dévoilées.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you_

Ce fut elle qui remonta vers ses lèvres pour lui donner un nouveau baiser plein de passion, l'écrasant contre lui puis descendant timidement ses mains vers son pantalon en le regardant comme pour lui quémander l'autorisation. Un nouveau baiser lui répondit et elle s'enhardit défaisant la ceinture puis descendant le pantalon le long de ses jambes elle frôla au passage le boxer ce qui provoqua un grognement doux de la part de son amant qui joignit les mains aux siennes pour l'aider à se débarrasser du bout de tissu inconfortable. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux collés l'un à l'autre, simplement vêtus de leurs sous vêtements cherchant leurs lèvres avec douceur comme pour oublier la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
Oh, oh_

Drago effleura doucement chaque parcelle de son corps de ses lèvres déposant de minuscules baisers qui faisaient vibrer la jeune femme pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules comme une naufragée à une bouée de sauvetage. Il remonta lentement vers son visage pour l'entendre haleter contre son oreille ; avec un léger sourire il descendit ses mains jusqu'au soutien gorge de la jeune femme qu'il ôta, suivi par son shorty se délectant de la douce vision qu'elle lui offrait.

_If I never knew you  
(There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew your love  
(Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of  
(If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be  
(I've lived at last)_

N'y tenant plus, il enleva alors rapidement son boxer puis tendrement s'unit à la jeune femme… Quelques instants plus tard, il se laissait doucement tomber à ses côtés, savourant encore le goût de sa peau pendant qu'elle se nichait contre son torse et qu'elle s'endormait, des larmes de joie mêlées aux larmes de peur de cet instant trop fugace que la vie leur offrait.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
We were right_

Le lendemain il fut réveiller par sa main si douce qui passait et repassait tendrement dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna doucement vers elle et en un instant pu lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ses petits yeux brillants de larmes. Il attrapa son visage et la cala dans son cou, la serrant tendrement, la berçant comme une poupée fragile. Puis elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots…

_And, if I never knew you (if I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_


	2. Without you

Floc

.

.

.

Floc

.

.

.

Floc

_**Je crois qu'il pleut dehors… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Cela doit faire quatre mois que je n'ai pas vu ce que l'on appelle ''dehors''…**_

Floc

.

.

.

Floc

_**Oui, il doit pleuvoir ; ça sent l'humide ; l'herbe fraîche et l'eau…partout, l'eau qui coule, sur la mousse, sur la roche, qui goutte des arbres en larmes de douleur…sur sa tombe… Je me souviens…**_

Flash Back

''_Alors Granger, on a égaré ses petits toutous de compagnie ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir mieux que quiconque, que par les temps qui courent il n'est guère prudent pour une Sang de Bourbe de rester seule à la merci de ce qui peut rôder…''_

_Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle s'était contentée de rester immobile, assoupie sur la branche tordue de l'arbre dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur le tronc humide, s'égrenaient sur les feuilles, se perdaient dans la masse de ses cheveux de miel… Il avait tout d'abord cru que c'était la pluie qui faisait courir en torrents silencieux des larmes de glace sur ses joues pâles mais lorsque ses paupières gonflées s'étaient ouvertes révélant deux grands yeux rougis il s'était approché mi-intrigué, mi-moqueur de savoir ce qui pouvait bien la faire pleurer._

''_Hey Granger ! Tu pleures ? Tu n'as obtenu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel au devoir de Rogue ? Faut pas t'en vouloir Trésor, susurra t'il. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de…_

_Mes parents sont morts.''_

_Elle avait dit ça d'une voix égale, mesurée, presque impersonnelle comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'il pleuvait dehors ou que le menu de ce soir se composait de tarte à la mélasse. Etonnement, il se sentit presque coupable de s'être moquée d'elle dans un instant pareil. Presque… Il redressa la tête et croisa ses pupilles noisette qui le fixaient sourdement._

''_Comment ?''_

_Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir. Elle se retourna, le visage marquée d'une amère ironie mais plus las que jamais. A cet instant il lui aurait presque donné cinq ans de plus._

''_Incendie, souffla t'elle durement. Des Mangemorts… Une mort de Moldus pour des Moldus.''_

_Il s'adossa doucement contre le tronc de l'arbre et se mit à contempler le paysage à travers la végétation brillante. Il croisa doucement ses bras sur son torse puis rentra le menton dans sa poitrine comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il devina qu'à son tour elle se ré adossait au tronc puis il entendit un faible soupir sortir de ses lèvres._

''_Tu peux choisir de ne pas me croire Granger … Mais sache que je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents.''_

_Pendant un instant, il l'entendit retenir son souffle et il crut qu'elle allait hurler ou même le frapper mais au moment venu, il entendit seulement :_

''_Je te crois Malefoy…''_

_Ils passèrent cette nuit là dehors entre le bruit de la pluie et du vent et le scintillement des étoiles. Ils auraient voulu tout oublier de ce moment mais le lendemain lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils surent que tout avait changé…_

Fin du Flash Back

_**Je ne sais même plus qui je suis… Où je suis… Je tourne les pages de mon carnet et je regarde la première, dessus j'ai inscrit en lettres capitales : ''Mon nom est Hermione Granger et je suis prisonnière en enfer…'' Je tourne les autres pages… Sur chacune d'elles j'ai marqué mon nom. Je me souviens. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis Hermione Granger… Je m'adosse au mur et je redresse la tête, je pleure, j'ai mal, tellement mal… Je ne sais même plus qui je suis… Une nouvelle nausée me prend soudain et je vomis sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux et je serre le carnet contre mon cœur. Il est mon seul contact avec ma raison d'antan, avec mes souvenirs qui s'effacent petit à petit de moi… Sur les dernières pages, j'ai gribouillé des esquisses, des visages… Son visage… Je retrace inconsciemment dans ma tête ses traits éternels ; son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres minces, son menton. Je me noie un instant dans l'éclat moqueur de ses yeux d'argent. Je souffle doucement ''Je t'aime…'' pendant que ma main caresse ses joues un peu creuses, son nez un peu long, ses lèvres tendres, son front d'albâtre… Il me semble sentir la chaleur de son corps contre moi…**_

_**J'ouvre les yeux. Brutalement. Ma main retombe mollement sur ma paillasse. Il n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus jamais là…**_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement sur le rictus sauvage de Fenrir Greyback. Il s'avança vers le corps d'Hermione qui s'était recroquevillée au fond de sa cellule et la colla contre la paroi de pierre sans tenir compte des gémissements étouffés et des sanglots de la jeune femme. Il plaqua son visage contre le sien, elle pouvait sentir son haleine fétide contre ses lèvres et cette seule pensée provoqua en elle une nouvelle nausée qu'elle réprima douloureusement.

''Je peux sentir ta peur, murmura t'il sadiquement. Je m'en gorge encore plus que je ne pourrais le faire de ton sang petite Sang de Bourbe.

Lâche la Greyback ! claqua la voix morne d'Amycus Carrow. Tu sais bien quels sont les ordres du maître concernant cette fille.

Quel dommage, susurra Greyback à l'oreille d'Hermione. Tu es si douce…

Greyback, répéta Carrow qui paraissait plus ennuyé qu'en colère du comportement du loup garou. Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter une nouvelle fois.''

Le loup garou se détacha, visiblement à contre cœur du corps de la jeune fille puis se retourna rageusement vers l'autre Mangemort.

''Tu aurais tort de me menacer Carrow'', gronda t'il avant finalement de sortir en bousculant l'homme.

Hermione était restée haletante, soudée au mur comme si elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui. Carrow la regarda fixement puis lâcha :

''Suis-moi. Le maître veut te voir.''

Lentement, elle se décolla du mur puis les yeux vides, s'avança d'une démarche presque mécanique, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules sans plus d'éclat qu'un vulgaire tissu. Elle aurait voulu être morte. C'est de cette même démarche qu'elle suivit Carrow tout le long du corridor ; celui-ci ne prêtant même plus attention à la jeune femme. Il était de notoriété commune dans la forteresse que celle ci n'était plus qu'une loque brisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Flash Back

_Ils arrivèrent tout deux, main dans la main, un sourire léger sur leur visage. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils partiraient tout les deux, ensemble. Peu importaient les souffrances désormais. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver tout ceux qu'elle aimait ; ses parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny et son amour. Un bonheur sans nom laissé par le souvenir de cette nuit, de sa tendresse, de son amour, des mots désormais facultatifs entre eux la faisait marcher vers la mort, plus sereine que jamais… Puis tout avait basculé ; lorsqu'elle avait entendu ses mots plus douloureux que jamais :_

''_Il me semble que votre décision est prise… Jeune Malefoy. Votre vie pour la sienne n'est ce pas ? Oui je m'en doutais assez…'' avait susurré la voix froide du Lord._

_Elle s'était retournée et elle avait compris. Depuis le début, il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour elle ; elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, sans lui sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle avait senti les bras des Mangemorts la retenir puis soudain la voix froide de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde :_

''_Un instant, Lord Voldemort.''_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était retourné vers Drago Malefoy, attentif à la moindre parole du jeune homme pendant que le silence était tombé dans la salle. Tout les Mangemorts regardaient celui qui avait osé défier leur maître et qui continuait à le défier à cet instant alors que sa vie était entre ses mains. Le courage du jeune homme ébranla quelque peu l'assemblée seulement troublée par les sanglots de Narcissa Malefoy et les piètres tentatives d'Hermione de s'arracher des griffes de ceux qui la retenaient._

''_Jeune Malefoy ? Je vous écoute._

_En tant que dernier descendant de la lignée au Sang Pur des Malefoy et des Black je réclame en l'échange de l'offrande volontaire de ma vie un Serment Inviolable._

_Je ne crois pas que tu puisses être en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit jeune Malefoy. Je pourrais très bien vous tuer tout les deux, s'énerva le Lord oubliant en un instant le vouvoiement qu'il daignait autrefois accorder à Drago Malefoy. _

_Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Sa vie n'a aucune importance pour vous contrairement à la mienne._

_Qu'est ce qui pourrais te faire croire que j'accorde plus de valeur à ta misérable vie qu'à la non moins misérable sienne, cracha Lord Voldemort._

_Je suis un Sang Pur descendant d'une très ancienne lignée. En me tuant vous avez l'intention d'asseoir votre autorité parmi tout ceux qui vous résistent encore. Ma mort vous sert, la sienne ne vaut rien à vos yeux._

_Tu te trompes une nouvelle fois jeune Malefoy. Elle est la dernière mauvaise herbe d'une incessante et agaçante rébellion mené par le ''grand'' Harry Potter, en la tuant je porte un coup fatal au moral de tout ceux qui voudraient me défier._

_Je vous interdis de parler d'Harry de cette façon ! Lui ne s'est jamais caché pour vous défier espèce de lâche !!!''_

_A l'instant même où elle prononça ces mots, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante la traverser ; un courant traversait son corps, brûlant ses os, lacérant ses chairs, elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser si l'on n'arrêtait pas la douleur. Elle se sentait devenir folle sous la morsure incessante qui se propageait dans son être. Elle n'entendit plus rien et il lui sembla que le monde mourrait avec elle. Ce fut la voix glaciale et tremblante de rage du Lord qui la tira de cette torture :_

''_Un faux pas de plus Miss Granger et vous pourriez perdre bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez._

_Allez au diable vous et vos paroles, haleta t'elle.''_

_Elle essuya rageusement le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres mais resta à terre serrant convulsivement d'une main son ventre qui la faisait souffrir d'une douleur intolérable ; elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles avec une lame chauffée à blanc. De loin, elle vit que Drago la regardait ; il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement pour la secourir. Elle n'était que trop consciente de sa décision désormais. ''Décision ?'' pensa t'elle, un mot alors s'imposa à son esprit plus vif et plus douloureux que n'importe quelle autre torture ''Trahison''. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda s'avancer vers celui que l'on avait autrefois nommé Tom Jedusor et lui tendre son bras. Dans un ultime sursaut elle se redressa violemment mais fut maintenue par une poigne de fer qui la fit ployer. _

_Lord Voldemort se redressa de son trône avec lenteur puis s'avança vers Drago Malefoy qui le défiait toujours, bras tendu, les yeux brûlants d'une haine sans nom. Le Lord esquissa un sourire avant de clamer :_

''_Lucius !!!''_

_Avec horreur, Drago Malefoy regarda son père se redresser fier et hautain puis briser le cercle des Mangemorts pour s'avancer vers lui les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres en attente de ses ordres._

''_Tu accepteras bien d'être notre enchaîneur…Mon vieil ami''…_

_C'était un ordre, non une demande. Tout le corps de Lucius se tendit soudainement et son masque de froideur se brisa pour le laisser bredouillant :_

''_Maître…Mon fils unique…_

_Allons Lucius… Tu ne souhaiterais pas perdre à la fois ton fils, ta femme et ta vie ?'' susurra le Lord._

_Aucun mot ne lui répondit, Lucius leva un instant ses orbes métalliques si semblables à celles de son fils sur celui-ci. Dans le regard de Drago on pouvait lire tout l'amour et la tendresse mais aussi la détermination et la résignation. Lucius Malefoy sentit son cœur se briser. Il leva simplement sa baguette au dessus de la main dressée de Drago rejointe par celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

''_Drago Malefoy, t'engages tu à donner ta vie en l'échange de celle de Hermione Granger._

_Je m'y engage. Et vous Tom Jedusor, vous engagez vous à épargner la vie d'Hermione Granger en l'échange du sacrifice de la mienne. Vous engagez vous à ne jamais lui faire de mal et à la garder en vie._

_Je m'y engage.''_

_Deux minces flammes dorées vinrent entourer leur poignet sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Lord Voldemort regarda lentement le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui puis dégaina lentement sa baguette. Hermione se débattit follement :_

''_Drago ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _

_Avada…_

_Je t'aime Hermione…_

_Kedavra…''_

_Une éblouissante lumière verte… Un cri… Un corps qui tombe lentement au sol… Des souvenirs… Seule…_

_**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**_

_Elle s'approcha doucement et se laissa tomber… Elle posa son visage sur ses genoux. Il souriait ; elle ne put s'empêcher de retracer doucement les courbes de son visage… C'était comme s'il dormait mais plus jamais ses yeux n'auraient cette étincelle un peu moqueuse ; plus jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir rougir sous son regard ; plus jamais elle n'aurait l'impression de se noyer dans un ciel ennuagé… Plus jamais…_

_**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**_

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

_Elle sentait les larmes dévaler ses joues pendant qu'on la tirait en arrière. Elle ne se débattit pas. Elle était morte dans ses derniers mots…_

_**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**_

_La porte du cachot se referma lourdement sur elle… Elle s'assit, sentant l'humidité de la pierre froide dans son dos puis se recroquevilla doucement… ''Je t'aime Hermione''_

_**All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end**_

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

_Elle se souvenait de leur premier regard, leur premier baiser, ce jour sous la pluie où il était venue la réconforter, ses insultes qui la poignardaient, ses pardons entre ses baisers, ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau nue, leur premier ''Je t'aime''…Son rire lorsqu'elle était tombée ce jour là dans la neige, le sien lorsqu'elle l'avait attrapé pour le faire tomber à son tour… Son regard brûlant au dessus d'elle… La teinte rosée de ses joues lorsque pendant l'amour il lui avait murmuré ''Tu es belle''…_

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)**_

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you

_Leurs mains entrelacés face à la mort…Leurs morts…_

_**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go…**_

Fin du Flash Back

Elle l'avait suivie le long des couloirs et des corridors sans un mot lorsqu'il lui intima l'ordre de s'arrêter. Il leva la main pour frapper lorsqu'une voix froide l'interrompit :

''Fais la entrer.''

Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce sombre et Hermione sentit qu'on la poussait à l'intérieur.

''Bien. Tu peux disposer Carrow.''

Tom Jedusor sortit de l'ombre pour s'avancer et sourit en voyant son œuvre. De la jeune femme sublime et impétueuse qui avait combattu contre ses fidèles Mangemorts dans le parc de Poudlard il ya près de quatre mois, il ne restait désormais plus rien qu'une ombre pâle et fantomatique. Une loque… Un déchet humain… Il l'avait compris depuis le début. Les faire mourir tout les deux n'aurait pas été assez cruel… Il ignorait qu'en réalité Hermione était morte avec Drago. Seul son corps demeurait indépendamment de son esprit qui tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à un souffle de vie trop vain… Il passa presque tendrement une main dans la lourde chevelure qu'il repoussa dans son dos, il la vit fermer les yeux et la sentit se tendre contre son corps… Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire cruel puis appela :

''Greyback !''

Le loup garou entra la mine respectueuse et murmura dans un son rauque :

''Oui Seigneur ?

Raccompagne Miss Granger et demande à Lestrange de sceller l'entrée de son cachot. Ne laissez qu'une trappe pour la nourriture.

Mais maître…

Aurais-tu une contestation à apporter Greyback ? susurra le Lord d'une voix doucereuse.

Non Maître, répondit piteusement le Loup Garou.

Alors obéis.

Oui Maître'', fit celui-ci en s'inclinant obséquieusement.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et quelques instants plus tard la porte de la cellule se referma sur le visage d'Hermione Granger pour la dernière fois…

De son côté Lord Voldemort se rassit dans un fauteuil dissimulé dans l'ombre, Nagini venant se frotter doucement contre ses jambes. Il fixa la lueur faible des flammes dans la cheminée qui s'éteignirent dans un bruissement. Il éclata alors d'un rire sardonique. Il avait gagné.

Cinq mois plus tard

_**Ces mots seront sans doute les derniers et je te les dédie mon amour… Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir la force que j'aurais du avoir pour être plus longtemps près de toi mais je sens mon âme me quitter chaque jour depuis que ses yeux se sont refermés. Je souhaite que toutes les lettres que j'ai pu écrire durant ces neuf mois soient ton héritage et ne te soit remises que lorsque tu seras prête j'espère simplement que cet héritage ne te sera pas trop lourd… J'aurais aimé que tu puisses avoir une autre image de nous que celle-ci mais la vie a décidé pour nous et je le regrette plus que tout au monde. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te dire tout ces mots que je t'écris … Je sens que tu ne tarderas plus à arriver et j'espère pouvoir voir au moins une fois tes yeux. Je sais déjà que tu auras les siens et je sais aussi que tu seras une petite princesse parce qu'il l'aurait voulu… Je t'aie choisi un nom ; Lenora… Lenora Ginevra Malefoy en l'honneur de celle qui aurait été ta marraine et en l'honneur de ton père… Je t'aime…**_

Hermione soupira longuement puis déposa doucement la lettre dans un petit tas de couvertures situés à côté de sa paillasse. A l'instant même où elle le faisait, une violente déflagration vint ébranler les murs. Hermione gémit et posa une main sur son ventre douloureux ; cela faisait trois jours que la Rébellion avait commencé son attaque contre la forteresse de Voldemort. Les cris du dehors lui parvenaient, semblants décuplés ; une odeur de mort et de chair brûlée s'élevait dans l'air lui donnant la nausée. La quasi obscurité qui l'entourait depuis bientôt cinq mois avait cessé de lui faire peur mais elle tremblait pour son bébé ; pour ce petit être qui avait grandi en elle. Elle n'avait compris que quelques jours après son emmurement qu'elle était enceinte de Drago et une surprise mêlée à une joie profonde de savoir que leur union allait donner un fruit l'avaient saisies. Cependant la déchirure de la perte de Drago avait laissé un trop grand vide dans son âme pour qu'Hermione puisse encore revivre.

Un violent coup ébranla soudain les murs de la forteresse et Hermione sentit une douleur lui déchirer le ventre. Poussant un gémissement, elle se cala à nouveau contre le mur et posa les mains sur son ventre en gémissant :

''Chut mon amour, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.''

Un second coup résonna alors et une nouvelle contraction plia Hermione en deux. Elle poussa un halètement puis sentit à nouveau son ventre se tendre. Elle gémit :

''Drago…''

Elle pleurait maintenant d'une peur sans nom ; la peur que son bébé vive sans elle, sans Drago… La peur qu'elle n'arrive jamais à la mettre au monde sans sa présence pour la rassurer, la peur pour son bébé… Lenora devait vivre. Elle était la seule présence qui la rattachait encore un tant soit peu à Drago. Elle était leur fille, leur tout petit bébé d'amour, le meilleur d'eux-mêmes... Et elle ne la connaîtrait jamais…

Une nouvelle contraction secoua Hermione quelques instants plus tard et elle sentit son corps se déchirer pendant qu'elle s'arc boutait contre la paroi humide de sa cellule pour oublier la douleur. Elle entendait les hurlements du dehors de plus en plus nettement lui semblait-il, et la forteresse paraissait au contraire de plus en plus silencieuse…

Trois heures passèrent ainsi, dans cette attente insupportable. Hermione claquait des dents, serrant contre elle une mince couverture pendant que des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées se faisaient sentir. L'humidité du cachot et sa propre sueur avait collé contre ses joues et son front des mèches de cheveux et des larmes continuaient à dévaler ses joues. Elle criait, ayant l'impression qu'on lui retirait la meilleure partie d'elle-même et puis soudain une douleur à couper le souffle… Elle hurla, sentant son ventre se déchirer puis… plus rien… Une douleur si infime en comparaison et un grand cri… Hermione retomba contre sa paillasse, le souffle court puis tendit les bras vers l'endroit d'où le cri venait. Elle sentit une petite masse tiède et humide et tout doucement…elle attrapa le bébé dans ses bras. Elle regardait tout, la dévisageant depuis sa petite touffe de cheveux châtains, jusqu'à son petit nez retroussé en passant par son petit ventre rond, ses doigts fins et ses minuscules pieds. Hermione pleurait doucement, serrant sa fille contre elle et murmurant des mots tendres :

''Lenora… Notre toute petite Lenora…''

Elle ne cessait de répéter le prénom du bébé comme si elle avait peur d'oublier. D'oublier le plus beau, le plus précieux, l'unique cadeau de la vie qu'il lui restait et dont elle ne pourrait même pas profiter…

''Tu es si belle'', murmura t'elle tendrement.

Elle posa son front contre le tout petit corps tiède qu'elle tenait serré contre elle puis dans un dernier souffle :

''Drago, je t'aime…''

La tête d'Hermione Granger se fit lourde sur le corps de sa petite fille qui hurla comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus celle qui venait de lui donner la vie…

Quelques heures plus tard, après trois jours de combats sans interruption ; la Rébellion mené par Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood réussit à entreprendre une percée et à entrer dans le château. Le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort s'achevait. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard…


	3. A new life

Avant d'achever cette histoire (enfin^^) je tenais à remercier les revieweurs et revieweuses qui m'ont fait un merveilleux cadeau en commentant ce texte. Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment constructif de m'apporter vos avis et j'espère que si je continue à écrire vous pourrez toujours m'aider en me donnant vos idées ou avis qui comptent beaucoup pour moi. Un grand merci aussi à ma ptite lectrice favorite à qui je dédie naturellement cet épilogue.

A bientôt ^^

**Epilogue**

Neville Londubat pénétra doucement dans l'immense propriété s'appuyant désormais sur une canne. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder en arrière vers la silhouette emmitouflée qui le suivait précautionneusement. Arrivé à ses côtés, Luna Lovegood, la femme qu'il aimait lui adressa un sourire puis se rapprocha tendrement et murmura :

''C'est la bonne décision.''

Ce fut en voyant son sourire et ses yeux tendres dans ce visage usé qu'il sut qu'en effet il avait pris la meilleure des décisions. Avec précaution, ils continuèrent à remonter l'allée jusqu'à arriver près de l'entrée d'un manoir de campagne perdu entre les saules pleureurs et les pins qui le bordaient. Au fond du jardin, un petit cerisier laissait tomber au vent ses grappes de fleurs rosées qui venaient s'étaler jusque sous leurs pieds. Arrivé sur le perron, Neville frissonna et poussa un long soupir qui se perdit dans le résonnement lourd du heurtoir de bronze qu'il avait saisi pour le faire retomber contre la porte de bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d'un charisme froid mais sans âge lui ouvrit la porte. Aristocratique jusqu'au bout de ongles, de sa canne au pommeau d'argent jusqu'à ses longs cheveux blonds pâles soigneusement attachés et pourtant le visage fatigué, usé, les yeux vides d'une tristesse sans nom. Suivi de près par une femme qui ressemblait à une noyée, le teint pâle et les mêmes cheveux d'or blanc, les yeux myosotis empli de douceur mais éteints de cette flamme qu'on aurait pu y voir briller. Tout deux dégageaient une telle tristesse que Neville sentit soudain sa gorge se nouer.

''Mr Malefoy. Mrs Malefoy, murmura t'il doucement.

Mr Londubat ? lui répondit la voix grave de Lucius Malefoy. Que voulez vous ?''

Neville se retourna doucement vers Luna qui se tenait en retrait et les Malefoy le suivirent d'un regard froid qui se transforma en étonnement à la vue des bras de la jeune femme portant un enchevêtrement de couvertures. Luna s'avança puis découvrit avec tendresse au beau milieu des couvertures ; à peine visible, le visage d'un tout petit bébé.

''Mr Malefoy, Mrs Malefoy. Voici votre petite fille…Lenora Malefoy.''

L'étonnement se peint sur les visages de Lucius et Narcissa et se mua en colère chez Lucius qui blêmit furieusement :

''Il suffit Mr Londubat. Nous avons déjà assez de mal à vivre avec la mort de notre fils sur la conscience chaque jour de notre vie pour avoir en plus à supporter vos… plaisanteries douteuses. Mon fils est mort, quand à cette…Miss Granger elle n'aurait su vivre assez longtemps dans les prisons du Seigneur des Ténèbres, claqua la voix froide de Lucius.

La forteresse de Voldemort est tombée hier sous l'assaut de la Rébellion, lui et tout ses disciples ont été tués ou capturés. La guerre est finie Mr Malefoy. Hermione et votre fils sont vengés.''

Lucius Malefoy dévisagea un instant l'homme qui se tentait face à lui ; il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent rieur au visage lunaire qu'il avait combattu du temps du Ministère, c'était désormais un homme avec comme lui le poids de la honte et du remord, de la haine et de la douleur. Aucune étincelle ne brillait désormais dans ses yeux pâles.

Luna s'avança et sortit de sa cape une lettre qu'elle tendit à Narcissa :

''Cette lettre vous expliquera tout. Hermione demande simplement…à ce qu'elle soit remise à Lenora quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, lâcha Luna avant de fondre en larmes.''

Narcissa prit la lettre puis la tendant à son mari murmura douloureusement :

''Est-ce que… je peux la prendre ?''

Luna lui passa précautionneusement le petit paquet de langes que Narcissa réceptionna avec douceur. Lucius la contempla, berçant le petit bout de chou qui avait placé son pouce dans sa bouche et le suçait doucement. L'instant d'après elle avait serré ses petits poings puis se tortillant dans tout les sens, bailla et entrouvrit les yeux. Deux petites étincelles grises atteignirent le cœur de Lucius et Narcissa, les mêmes qui avaient éveillés en eux le plus beau des amours il y a de cela près de vingt ans. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien autour d'eux ; le temps semblait figé. Narcissa souffla, les larmes aux yeux :

''Elle a ses yeux. Les yeux de Drago.''

Lucius la prit tendrement et la berça contre lui la laissant épancher tout le chagrin qui les rongeait depuis près de neuf mois.

De loin, Neville et Luna qui s'étaient éloignés regardèrent la scène en souriant puis s'en retournèrent vers une nouvelle vie. Dehors, c'était un jour de pluie…


	4. Remerciements

Coucou !

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre supplémentaire ou un double épilogue mais simplement la réponse aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyées et particulièrement une à laquelle je tiens à apporter ''ma défense'' dirais je ;) bien que je te rassure je n'ai pas du tout été blessée, le but de la review c'est aussi d'être constructif ^^.

Pour répondre à tes remarques je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas de fics (enfin pour le peu que j'écris) avec des idées précises en tête et la volonté de provoquer telle ou telle émotion. Ce choix je le laisse aux lecteurs. Je ne cherche surtout pas à rendre mes histoires réalistes, pour moi le but d'une histoire c'est juste d'apporter un peu de rêve et d'imagination (attention je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que mes histoires font rêver, j'espère simplement au vu des autres reviews qu'elles ont pu apporter un petit moment d'évasion aux lecteurs). Le simple fait que lisou (que je remercie pour ses reviews) aie trouvé la fin de mon histoire avant même que je l'écrive veut dire que le scénario n'était pas très recherché mais je t'avoue que ce n'était pas du tout le but. Et puis je dois t'avouer que mentalement je me rapproche sans doute plus de la gamine de douze ans que celle de dix sept ^^. Enfin dernière petite chose, ils ne s'aiment pas comme par magie (bien que le couple Hermione-Drago soit très improbable c'est également l'un des plus écrits et je crois que cela est en partie du à cette espèce d'impossibilité qui justement passionne), le début de mon deuxième chapitre fait part d'un flash back du début de leurs relations qui va se dérouler ensuite durant leur septième année mais que j'ai choisi de ne pas détailler.

Voilou après pour le reste je regrette sincèrement que ma fic ne t'ait pas plu, disons simplement que je l'aie écrit dans l'espoir qu'elle plaise et je comprends tout à fait ton avis mais je campe sur mes positions en disant que je ne cherchais à apporter qu'un peu de rêve et j'espère que d'autres lecteurs l'auront apprécié.

A celles qui ont pleuré comme Annabelle et pierrafeu, désolé je vous assure que le but n'était pas de vous faire vider les paquets de mouchoirs^^

Je remercie tous les reviewers ; Cailloux dans l'eau, DramioneForever (merci pour ce lien vers ton blog c'est un cadeau génial, merci beaucoup), lujale3, Misty, Annabelle, pierrafeu et xinfra-redx.

Merci aussi à littlebeattle, Loufoca-granger et Lisou qui ont suivi cette fic en même temps que moi (du moins j'en ai eu l'impression).

Enfin simplement merci à Aurel et à Jordan de m'avoir épaulé durant les pérégrinations étranges de mon esprit pendant l'écriture de cette fic'. Et je tiens encore à te rassurer Jojo, non Malefoy n'est pas aussi rapide que tu pourrais le croire ;)

Enfin donc merci à Avec sincérité, ma réponse à ta review l'a été tout autant je t'assure et j'espère donc qu'elle t'aura éclairé sur mes motivations. En tout cas si tu as d'autres commentaires à apporter, n'hésite pas, ça me permettra d'améliorer le reste de mes écrits.

Ps : Je pense n'avoir oublié personne mais si oui n'hésitez pas à déposer vos réclamations. Biz

Encore et encore merci à vous tous et même aux simples lecteurs non revieweurs, j'espère simplement que mon histoire vous aura plu.

Bisous et bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !!!


End file.
